La vie d'une ombre
by ambre mystrey
Summary: Anouchka est au bord du suicide, elle n'est rien pour personnne. Elle est dotée de pouvoirs qu'elle ne comprend pas. Et si Tom Jedusor était la clef de tous ses mystères?
1. Dire oui à la vie

Si on n'est plus rien pour personne, il vaut mieux mourir qu'embarrasser le monde. C'est sûr cette pensée que moi, Anouchka Mystrey quitta la bibliothèque du célèbre collège de Poudlard pour rejoindre ma salle commune réservée en préfets en chef de serpentard.

Je la partageais avec un certain Tom Jedusor, toutes les filles sont folles de lui. Son côté dangereux et charismatique en émoustille plus d'une, pas moi, il m'effraie tout comme son cher camarade Marcus Malfoy…

Je n'ai pas d'amis, à croire que je suis invisible, personne ne prête attention à moi. J'y suis habituée, depuis ma plus tendre enfance même ma famille m'ignorait. Je n'étais rien.

Il n'y en avait que pour mon frère, il excellait dans toutes les matières. Lui au moins est un digne héritier de la noble dynastie des Mystrey. « Prends exemple sur lui » m'avait conseillé mon père plutôt menaçant. C'est à croire que mon frère incarne la perfection même puisqu'il a un statut plus qu'important au ministère.

Pour tous, ma famille, mes camarades je ne suis rien. Cela devrait me rendre triste, mais ça fait longtemps que je ne pleure plus, j'ai arrêté d'espérer. L'espoir est une illusion réservée aux faibles.

Je me tenais devant l'embrasure qui mène à la salle commune, je pouvais entendre du bruit, sûrement Jedusor qui batifolait avec sa nouvelle conquête. Mais je ne devrais pas les déranger, comme d'habitude je passerais sans que l'on m'accorde la moindre petite attention.

J'ouvris la porte, j'avais vu juste, mais je n'y prêtai aucun intérêt, je fonçais dans ma chambre. Je fermai tout de suite les volets que ces maudits elfes de maison ont ouverts. La lumière m'indisposait je préférait la nuit.Je n'étais qu'une ombre parmi tant d'autres.

Seul la faible lueur d'une bougie éclairait cette pièce, j'étais pâle comme la mort et pour cause, j'avais décidé de me laisser dépérir : je ne me nourrissais plus, je ne buvais que le moins possible…

Cela allait faire plus d'une semaine et demi que j'avais pris cette décision, j'avais quelques vertiges, quelques crises ou mon corps tout entier tremble. Je me voyais partir peu à peu, c'était une sensation très grisante, j'avais vraiment l'impression de maîtriser ma vie.

Et si j'accélérais ce processus? Je saisissais rapidement les ciseaux qui se trouvaient dans mon matériel scolaire. Il ne fallait pas que cela aille trop vite, j'approchais lentement une lame de mon avant-bras droit et, toujours aussi doucement entailla à divers endroit ma peau jusqu'à ce que l'hémoglobine coule, mais je ne coupais pas sur les veines, je ne devais pas mourir tout de suite.

Une fois que le sang cessa de couler je nettoyais rapidement, le parquet taché, et je changeais d'habits pour me vêtir comme toujours de noir.

Je n'entendais plus de bruit Jedusor avait du s'en allait avec sa nouvelle et plus que passagère petite amie. Tant mieux j'ai envie de me promenais dehors étant préfète en chef, je pouvais rester à l'extérieur même après le couvre feu.

Je me promenais le long du lac, je pris une bouffée d'air frais qui me fit le plus grand bien. Je me penchais au bord de l'eau qui me renvoyait l'image d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'ébène, un teint cadavérique, des lèvres rouge sang.

Je ne supportait plus mon reflet j'envoyais un coups de point dans l'eau ce qui me fait perdre l'équilibre et tomber dans ce lac. Je ne pouvais plus bouger tellement j'étais frigorifiée, mon corps tremblait dangereusement. Je vis le peu de force qui me restait m'abandonner

.C'est alors que je sentais quelqu'un me remonter et me sortir de l'eau. Mais j'étais trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux je me contentais de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

J'ouvris les yeux paresseusement, je me trouvais dans un endroit lumineux. Des murs blancs, j'étais allongée dans un lit toujours de la même couleur.

Je ne pouvais être que dans l'infirmerie. Il fallait que je parte, avec un peu de chance l'infirmière m'oubliera.

A peine avais-je fait un pas que je tombe nez à nez avec cette dernière.

« -Miss Mystrey je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose.

-Mais je vais très bien

-Pas à moi miss, vous êtes sous-alimenté, vos bras présentent des marques de mutilations, vous allez mal… très mal… Laissez moi vous aidez, je vous comprends…

- Faux personne ne peut me comprendre et vous la dernière ! Écoutez moi bien je ne veux pas de votre misérable aide ! ALORS N'ESSAYER PLUS JAMAIS DE M'AIDER !!!

J'était en colère tellement en rage contre tout ce qui m'entourait, je sentais grandir une puissance en moi.

Brusquement,des pleurs me surprirent, et une quantité incroyable de larmes vinrent rouler sur mes joues mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes habituelles puisque c'était du sang .Soudain, tout explosa autour de moi, effrayée par ce que je venais de commettre je m'enfuis le plus loin possible. Mes pas me menèrent devant la salle commune, j'entrais sans même réfléchir

. Il y avait Tom Jedusor et Marcus Malfoy, ils avaient l'air occupés. Je baissais la tête en espérant cacher mes yeux inondés de sang Je marchais en direction de ma chambre lorsque l'on m'adressa la parole, c'était Malfoy :

« -J'ai entendu dire que tu avais opté pour une baignade nocturne hier soir. »

Il venait de se poster devant ma porte de Chambre m'obligeant a lui faire face. Je pris alors la décision de battre en retraite et de revenir plus tard.

Je me retournais donc, mais cette foi-ci pour faire face à Jedusor dans toute sa splendeur.Il était bien plus grand que moi, j'étais cernée !

Prise en sandwich, je ne savais que faire.Je gardai obstinément la tête baissée.

« -Mystrey je crois que Malfoy t'as parlé, tu pourrais au moins lui répondre

-Je…je… ne… Mais… euh…

-regarde moi dans les yeux quand je te parle

-Je ne pense pas que… »

Jedusor venait de me saisir le menton, et de me relevait brusquement la tête. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise.Il avança sa main de ma joue pris un peu de sang sur ses doigts, le regarda suspicieusement et déclara :

« -Marcus on se revoit demain

-mais je ne…

-J'ai dit a d e m a i n. »

Marcus sortit donc sans plus de formalité. Je tremblais de peur. Une idée me traversa l'esprit Malfoy ne bouchait plus l'accès, j'entrepris de me rendre au pas de course dans ma chambre. Mais malheureusement pour moi, Tom Jedusor me saisit fermement le bras.Il approcha lentement sa bouche de mon oreille, et, me dit d'une voix suave qui ne présageait rien de bon :

«- Tu comptes peut –être aller quelque part ?

-Je voulais juste aller dans ma chambre, laisse moi passer s'il te plait implorai-je.

- Personne ne va nulle part. Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as du sang sur tes joues. »

Le ton employée étant plutôt menaçant je décidais d'obtempérer.

« -Je… j'étais à l'infirmerie et j'étais très énervée et en fait du sang c'est mis à couler de mes yeux…

-Intéressant, Est-ce qu'il c'est passé autre chose ?

-Non rien du tout

-Si j'apprends que quelque chose d'autres c'est produit et que tu ne m'en as pas parlé, tu pourrais avoir quelques petits incidents, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Je… non… euh… oui… je peux y aller maintenant ? Demandai-je la voix chevrotante

-Tu peux mais n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Je rentrais toute vitesse dans ma chambre. Je me remémorais, notre charmante discussion. Je ne lui avais pas révélée avoir fait exploser l'infirmerie. Cela allait se savoir, j'avais de très gros problèmes. En y réfléchissant bien se n'était pas s'y grave, d'une manière ou d'une autre j'allais mourir.

J'étais de plus en plus faible en ce moment. Exténuée, je décidais donc d'aller me coucher, cette fois ci peut-être serais-ce pour ne plus jamais me réveiller ? J'espère. Peu a peu je sens le sommeil m'attirait vers lui.

Je me réveille lentement, je suis encore vivante, se sera pour une prochaine fois. Je me traînais sous la douche avant de partir directement en cours de métamorphose avec Albus Dumbledore.

Je m'installais à côté d'une serdaigle dont j'ignorais le nom. Je venais à peine de sortir mon manuel, que je senti mon corps s'agitaient de tremblement tous plus puissants les uns que les autres. C'était du au fait que je n'avais toujours rien aval' et bu. Bientôt, je me retrouvais sur le sol agité de convulsions.

J'entendais des voix lointaines, je pouvais distinguer mon professeur qui avait l'air inquiet, un élève qui revenait accompagné de l'infirmière et puis plus rien, le noir complet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Je me trouvais dans le lieu tant maudit, lieu qui depuis mon dernier passage avait été entièrement réparé, on aurait dit qu'il ne c'était rien passé. Ma tête me tournait affreusement.

L'infirmière prit la parole :

« -Vous devez vous rétablir

-Pourquoi cela ?

Elle semblait surprise de la question mais y répondit tout de même :

-Pour votre famille, vos amis et pour vous-même…

Je ris alors d'un rire froid et amer.

-Ecoutez moi bien, ma famille se moque éperdument de ma santé, je n'ai pas d'amis. Je n'existe au yeux de personne.Alors oubliez moi, seul la mort peut m'apporter une maigre consolation. »

Sur ce je partis en courant. C'était à croire que mon crâne allait exploser tellement la douleur était accru. Je n'avais qu'une seule idée en tête pouvoir accélérer le processus de mort devenue trop lent.

Je pénétrais dans la salle commune, quelle ne fut ma surprise de découvrir que Jedusor avait organisé une petite fête avec tous ces chers homologues de serpentard. La musique était assourdissante, il avait du mettre en place un sort pour ne pas que le bruit s'entende de l'extérieur. Il y avait toutes sortes d'alcool. Je me serais bien servis de la vodka, mais vu que je n'étais pas conviée à cette fête, je m'abstins.

Tout le monde m'ignorait. J'entrais dans la salle de bain telle une furie et saisit une lame de rasoir. Dans mon égarement j'avais oublié de verrouiller la porte.

Mais peu m'importait, je m'assis sur le sol carrelé, et commença a m'entaillé ci et là mes avant-bras, le sang coulé a flot. Les manches de mon pull, et certains endroits de mon pantalon noir avaient pris une couleur écarlate. Ne m'étant point entaillée les veines, je survivrais. Malgré tout, j'étais hypnotisée par l'hémoglobine, je trempais dans une petite marre de sang.

La porte s'ouvrit, c'était Jedusor qui cherchait un peu d'intimité avec une fille dont j'ignorais l'identité.La nouvelle conquête en question hurla en me voyant, et partit en courant.

Le préfet en chef de serpentard me regardait d'un visage impassible, je pus tous de même déceler une once de surprise dans ces yeux. Je marmonnais un rapide « recurvite » qui eut l'effet escompter, et m'enfuis dans ma chambre ou je trouvais une lettre.

Elle était de mes parents :

« Anouchka,

Nous sommes déçus de tes résultats qui n'atteignent qu'un maigre 82 de réussite. A ton âge ton frère était beaucoup plus doué que toi.

Si tu ne te montres pas plus digne de porter le nom des Mystrey, nous emploierons des manières drastiques. Ton père et moi serons dans l'obligeance de te déshériter.

Tu n'as plus le droit à l'erreur.

Ps : Nous avons été mis au courant de ton état de santé, mais sommes convaincus que cela restera passager.

Mr et Mrs Mystrey »

Me déshériter pour un 82 de moyenne !!J'étais tout de même préfète en chef et ça ne leurs suffisaient pas. Un état de santé passager, c'est tout ce qu'ils pensaient. J'étais révoltée, voila la preuve qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas. Un jour je leur ferait payer tout ce qu'ils m'avaient fait.J'en fis le serment.

Je changeai mes habits tachés de sang, entourai mes bras de bandages et sortis de ma chambre la missive à la main. Je pus remarquer que la fête continuait.

Je m'approchais de la cheminée et jeta la lettre au feu. Je regardais comme captivée les flammes. Plus je repensais à mes parents, plus les flammes grandissaient. Il fallait que je me calme.

Sous le coup de la haine je mis à marmonner des choses telles que :

« Je me vengerais, je n'aurais mon repos qu'à leurs morts, ils paieront chères leurs actes. »

Mais je fus interrompu par Jedusor :

«-Peut-on savoir de qui tu parles ?

-De personne.

-Ne me mens pas ! dit-il en s'avançant vers moi

-Je… je… parlais de mes débiles de parents.

-Tu comptes les faire exploser comme l'infirmerie ?

J'étais, indéniablement, dans une mauvaise posture mais je répondis tout de même :

-Non, je veux qu'ils souffrent lentement….

-De toute manière ce n'est pas en te suicidant que tu y arriveras, n'y même en arrêtant de manger. »

Je devais avouer qu'il avait raison.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les jours passaient, et je remangeais. Je réapprenais à vivre juste pour me venger, c'était devenu ma seule raison de vivre. Tel un automate je faisais les choses machinalement.

J'apprenais de plus en plus sur la magie noir et les sciences occultes auxquels je vouais une véritable passion. J'avais volais quelques livres traitant de ce sujet dans la réserve.

Noël approchait à grand pas puisque aujourd'hui était notre premier jour de vacances.

Je ne rentrais pas chez moi, mes parents m'ayant réellement déshérité, quand, je leurs avait répondu que je me moquait bien de ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Je n'avais plus de famille. Mais même avant avoir été reniée avais-je vraiment eu une famille ? Non. Cela ne changeais strictement rien.

En sortant de ma chambre, je découvris Jedusor, torse nu, perdu dans la contemplation des flammes. Je pus remarquer qu'il était très musclé.

Subitement, il tourna la tête et me gratifia d'un sourire sarcastique avant de dire :

« Tu apprécies le spectacle ?

Je…ne…enfin…je veux dire…je »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, et baissai les yeux, honteuse. Son sourire s'agrandit. Une question me traversa l'esprit que je ne pus m'empêcher de poser :

«- Tu ne rentre pas chez ta famille pour les vacances de noël ?

Je n'ai pas de famille, je préfère Poudlard à l'orphelinat. Et toi tu ne vas pas chez tes « débiles», pour reprendre tes termes, de parents ?

Ils m'ont déshérités…Ils valent pas mieux que ces maudits sang de bourbes. »

Je tiens à préciser que mes principes de sang pur sont profondément encrés dans mon esprit. Devant ma réplique Tom arqua un sourcil, surpris :

« -Anouchka, serais tu contre les sang de bourbes ?

-Ce ne sont que des poids pour la communauté de sorciers, je les déteste au moins autant que

mes parents…

-intéressant, vraiment, et dis moi que penses-tu des arts occultes ?

-Tout ce qu'il y a de plus fascinant, et, pour ne rien te cacher j'en ai une bonne maîtrise.

-Moi aussi, la magie noire n'a plus de secrets à mes yeux. Sur ce je vais te laisser, passe une bonne nuit »

J'allais moi aussi me coucher.

Les jours passaient a une vitesse incroyable, tant et si bien que nous étions à la veille de Noël. J'étais allée à pré au lard, et, avait dénicher un magnifique livre racontant la vie de Salazar Serpentard. Etrangement, j'avais décidé de l'offrir à Jedusor.

Le soir venu je glissais au pied du sapin, que les elfes de maison avaient installé dans notre salle commune, le cadeau pour Tom. Espérons qu'il le trouve. Je me glissais dans mon lit.

Le lendemain, je trouvais la salle commune vide. Jedusor avait du trouver le cadeau puisque ce dernier avait tout bonnement disparu.Mais, sur la table se trouvais une dague. Elle était à l'effigie de notre maison puisqu'un serpent en émeraude s'enroulait autour du manche en argent.La lame était acérée.

IL y avait un mot :

« Fais en l'usage que tu souhaites.

T.E .J »

La beauté de cette dague m'éblouissait. Je décidais alors que j'en ferais fort bon usage. Elle pourrait m'aider à porter le coup de grâce à mes géniteurs

Je posai précautionneusement l'arme dans un écrin en velours.

Puisque l'heure du repas approchait, je descendis à la grande salle, un dîner spécial étant organisé pour fêter noël.

Je pus me rendre comte que cette année peu de monde était resté. En effet il restait beaucoup de place à la table des serpentards. Je pris celle qui était le plus éloignée de Tom. Malgré notre récent rapprochement je m'obstinais à m'éviter. En toute sincérité il m'effrayait encore un peu. Il du le remarquer puisqu'il me dit :

« -Anouchka, vient donc t'asseoir en face moi, à moins que tu es peur, bien sûr ! »

Trop orgueilleuse pour lui avouer ma faiblesse, je lui répondis, la voix légèrement tremblante :

« Je…je n'ai pas peur. »

Je pris donc place. Je me servis un petit morceau de dinde accompagné d'un verre d'eau.

Je gardais les yeux rivés sur mon repas.Soudain, je sentis un pied m'effleurais, c'était celui de Jedusor.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de diriger mon regard vers lui. Perdue dans la contemplation de ses prunelles d'un étonnant vert foncé, j'oubliais tout ce qui m'entourait. Il remis en place une de ses mèches de cheveux légèrement ondulés de couleur noir jais. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis comte de sa beauté, j'étais comme captivé, je ne pouvais plus le quitter des yeux.

Il prit la parole ce qui me fit sursauter :

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

-Bah…eu…toi…enfin je veux dire… »

Il me coupa dans mes balbutiements par un éclat de rire. J'étais tellement gênée que je décidais de prendre la fuite. Sans un mot je m'en allai en courant vers notre salle commune. Je me trouvais tellement stupide.

Je m'assis dans le canapé et enfouis ma tête entre mes mains. C'est ce moment là que choisit Tom pour entrer :

« Alors, on ne prévient même pas quand on part ! »

Je me relevai d'un bond et marchais à reculons tandis qu'il avançait dans ma direction.

« Ce n'est pas très poli ça !! »

Mon dos venait de heurter le mur, aucune échappatoire n'était possible. Il était vraiment très prés de moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud. Je fermai les yeux d'appréhension. D'une voix langoureuse il ordonna :

« Excuses-toi»

Il venait de me plaquait contre le mur, et de saisir fortement mes poignets.

« -J'attends toujours

« -Tu me fais mal pleurnichai-je »

J'essayai de le repousser mais rien à faire, il tenait fermement mes mains.

« Je commence à m'impatienter »

Oubliant mon orgueil je murmurais :

«- Pardon

-Je n'ai pas très bien entendu tu pourrais parler plus fort ?

-JE SUIS DESOLE m'écriai-je

Il resserra sa poigne.

« S'il te plait lâche moi maintenant

Laisse moi réfléchir : non »

Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi, j'étais réellement impuissante et je détestais ça.Je commençai à paniquer et cela avait l'air de l'amuser.

Une larme écarlate roula le long de ma joue tandis que les murs commençaient à trembler.

Etrangement Jedusor effaça le sang d'un revers de main et m'entraîna dans un baiser des plus passionnés.Puis, il me relâcha mais je ne bougeai pas je me contentais de le fixer. Mes pensées se chamboulaient dans ma tête, je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni ce que je ressentais. J'étais complètement déboussolée

Tom s'en alla comme si de rien n'était dans sa chambre. Je me laissais glisser le long du mur et je me recroquevillai sur moi-même adoptant ainsi une position fœtale.

Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté ainsi avant de retourner dans ma propre chambre.

Après mettre réveiller je passais directement dans la salle de bain en peignoir noir. Je m'observais longuement comme si j'observais le visage d'une inconnue. Mes yeux étaient aussi noirs que mes longs cheveux d'ébène.

Mes lèvres rouges étaient plus pulpeuses et mes joues moins creuses qu'il y a quelques temps.Malgré ma petite taille j'étais plutôt bien faite. Cependant mon teint pâle me faisait ressembler à un cadavre.

« -Regardez bien, moi l'ex héritière des Mystrey, est ce dont l'image qu'une préfète en chef doit refléter? Morte ou vivante ? Je ressemble à un mort ? Serai ce le visage de la mort que j'aperçois dans ce miroir ? Non, on ne peut pas se moquer aussi facilement de la mort que comme la fait Jedusor…. Je ne suis qu'une ombre, je ne suis que désespoir, je ne suis que vengeance… «

Excédée par tout les sentiments contradictoire que je ressentais, je refis le même geste qu'au bord du lac : j'assénai un coup de point au miroir qui se brisa et entailla ma main.Le fracas résonna dans tous les appartements des préfets en chef.

Je m'effondrai sur le sol. La salle de bain étant d'un blanc presque aussi lumineux que celui de l'infirmerie.J'étais allongée sur le sol ivoirin toute de noir vêtue des morceaux de verres tout autour de moi, ma main ensanglanté.Je ressemblais à un ange déchue.


	2. Apprendre à se faire respecter

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK rowling, sauf Anouchka que j'ai crée

Les bras le long du corps je regardais le plafond lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un murmurai un alhohomora qui eut l'effet rechercher.

Jedusor se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.Il me regardait, un air d'incrédulité encré dans ses prunelles.Il s'approcha de moi et me porta de la manière dont on porte les jeunes mariées, me déposa sur mon lit. Il s'absenta quelques minutes pour revenir avec des bandages pour me soigner la main.

« Arrête !

-Pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il surpris

-Laisse le sang coulé, je ne mérite que cela, une ombre ne mérites que la mort…

-Qui a décidé ce que tu mérites ou non ?

-Les autres, pour eux je suis invisible, ma mort ne leur apporterai rien si ce n'est du soulagement…

-Si tu le souhaites du pourrais devenir quelqu'un…

-Comment ?

-Je peux t'apprendre à te faire respecter…

-M'aideras tu as me venger ?

-Je t'aiderais dans ta quête seulement si tu m'aides dans la mienne…

-Qui est ?

-L'extermination des sangs de bourbe, tu es puissante, tu pourrais mettre d'une aide cruciale »

Tout en disant ce la son visage s'était fermé, et sa bouche s'étirait dans un rictus cruel. Il avait du me voir quelques peu paniquer puisqu'il rajouta :

« Je te laisse le temps pour faire ton choix, d'abord, je vais t'enseigner à être sans pitié. Il nous reste un jour de vacances, je t'apprendrais cela et quand tout Poudlard sera de retour ils devront faire face a une nouvelle Anouchka. Marché conclu ?

-Avec plaisir.

-Habilles toi et rejoins moi a notre salle commune dans 2heures où je t'attendrais les cours particuliers commencent »

Sur ce il s'en alla, me laissant le temps de me vêtir.

Arrivant au lieu où il m'avait demandait de le rejoindre, il m'aperçu tout de suite.

« On va commencer par les bases

-D'accord

-Première règle ne jamais montrer tes sentiments, surtout pas la peur »

Ca commence bien, moi qui suit toujours terrifiée pour un rien.

« C'est pour cela que j'ai apporté un petit quelque chose »

Il se décala pour me laissai voir une caisse sur le sol, un épouvantard non !!!

« -prête ?on va d'abord voir au naturelle comment tu réagis après, je t'apprendrais a te maîtrisais

-O…Ok »

Il ouvrit le coffre, l'épouvantard me fixa, puis commença à se transformer. J'étais curieuse de savoir en quoi il se changerai, la dernière foi il s'était métamorphoser en mes parents, mais maintenant je ne les craignaient plus alors je me demande bien.

Les contours s'affinaient, c'était moi l'épouvantard avait pris ma forme, sauf que j'avais les yeux ensanglantés, les veines de mes poignets étaient tranchés, je saigner de la bouche et du nez, ce reflet pris la parole :

« -Regarde moi bien c'est comme ça que tu finiras et tu le sais, ne lutte pas contre ton destin , tu n'as jamais été qu'une ombre, met fin à ta vie n'encombre pas las autres de ta présence, tu le sais aussi bien… »

Je dévisageais cette créature, je savais ce quelle était en vérité, mais cet épouvantard semblait tellement réelle, j'étais littéralement paniquer, mes jambes tremblaient aussi fort que le sol, elle continuait à parler, toujours, encore sa voix résonnait dans ma tête :

« TAIIIIIIIIIIIS TOIIIIIIIII…. Tais toi…

-Pourquoi tu sais que je dis la vérité, rejoins moi, viens, viens…

« ENDOLORIS !! »

L'épouvantard se mit à se tordre de douleur, j'éclatais alors d'un rire sans joie, rempli d'amertume. Lorsque le sort cessa, il se recommença son discours :

« Rejoins moi, viens meurt, viens…. »

Ce moment je pense m'en souvenir toute ma vie.Je sombrai pour les ténèbres et dis au revoir à la lumière pour toujours en prononçant seulement deux mots :

« Avada kedavra » Mon image reprit sa forme originel, et gisait, mort. Je regrettai soudainement mon geste :

« Je suis désolé, au mon dieu qu'est je fais ? Je n'aurai pas du… NON…oh non… »

Je sentis une pression sur mon épaule qui se voulait réconfortante.

« Je n'en attendais pas mieux de toi, mais ne montre plus tes sentiments à l'avenir. »

Mais j'étais écoeurée par moi-même, j'eus un haut le cœur et partis en courant aux toilettes, vidait le peu que contenait mon estomac. Je fus prise de spasmes, je pleurais mais toujours de l'hémoglobine, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus versé de vraies larmes, des larmes purs, pas un symbole de puissance et de mal. Je martelais le sol de coup de poing, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir les sentir.

« C'est la première foi que tu lances des sortilèges impardonnables ?

-Oui

-Ne t'en fais pas tu prendras vite l'habitude, si tu acceptes de me rejoindre »

IL tourna le dos, et s'apprêtais à partir quand je murmurais

« C'est d'accord »

IL se retourna du coup, surpris :

« Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Si tu fais de moi ce que tu as dit, j'accepte, je suis dans ton camp. Je serais ton alliée.

-Mieux que ça Anouchka je ferais de toi une reine. Tu seras respecter de tous. Mais pour cela tu devras y mettre du tien. Nous n'avons plus de temps pour t'apprendre autre chose, demain tous les élèves seront présents soit sans pitié cruelle. Je resterais toujours avec toi. Tu feras la connaissance de malfoy.

-Pourquoi tu me proposes tout ça ? »

Il s'approcha de moi, me caressa tendrement la joue, approcha son visage du mien et me dit :

«

Parce que tu es puissante et divinement confuse, je serais ton guide, le guide qui te mènera dans les limbes de l'enfer… »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais en regardant ces lèvres s'agitaient si sensuellement pour parler, que je lui sauté dessus pour l'entraîner dans un baiser quelque peu malhabile mais néanmoins sauvage.

Il semblait des plus surpris mais ce laissa faire.

Puis, prenant conscience de ce que je faisais, je m'éloignais soudainement de lui et présenta mes confuses :

« Je… je suis désolé je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris, désolé ».

Sur ce je partis en courant dans la salle commune. Il me suivit et ajouta ;

« Tu n'as pas à l'être »

Il m'attira vers lui et plongea son regard dans le mien. Il remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

« Anouchka, peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi l'épouvantard a pris cette forme ? De quoi as-tu peur vraiment ?

-J'ai peur de la vie, j'ai peur des autres, j'ai peur de n'être rien, j'ai peur de moi-même » Je parlais d'une voix hésitante et saccadée mais je continuais :

« J'ai peur de ce pouvoir qui sommeille en moi et qui commence à grandir, comme lorsque du sang s'échappe de mes yeux quand je suis énervé ou triste tout explose ou tremble, j'ai peur de ça. »

Je n'y tenais plus et m'effondrais dans les bras de mon interlocuteur en tachant au passage sa chemise de quelques taches écarlates.

« Je suis lamentable, mais tu sais je…

-Chut, tout va bien calmes toi. Demain on reprend les cours, tu verras, tout se passera comme prévu, fais moi confiance. »

Il m'enlaça un peu plus, me porta et alla dans ma chambre m'installer sur mon lit. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front avant d'ajouter :

« Dors bien maintenant.

-S'il te plait reste, je n'ai plus envie d'être seule »

Il ne répondit pas, mais s'allongea à coté de moi. J'allais me blottir contre lui.C'est ainsi que je m'assoupis.

Je me réveillais, seule. A quoi bon chercher ? Il avait du descendre déjeuner avec tout Poudlard. Après mettre habillée, je trouvais un mot sur la table :

« Rejoins moi à la grande salle, Marcus et moi-même t'attendons »

T.E.J »

Je fis ce qui était écrit. Personne ne faisait attention à moi. J'allais prendre ma place habituelle à la table des serpentards : la plus éloignée.

Mais Tom me fit signe de le rejoindre. Il m'avait gardé une place entre lui et Malfoy. En parfait gentleman il se leva et tira ma chaise en arrière pour que je puisse m'asseoir.

Tout le monde nous regardait. Sous le regard envieux de la totalité des filles présentes, Tom posa une de ses mains sur ma cuisse pendant que nous mangions.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Quoi que je puisse dire, je venais de tomber amoureuse du mal en personne.

Perdu dans mes pensés la venu d'un serdaigle à notre table me surpris.Il prit la parole :

« -Alors, Jedusor t'as eu pitié d'elle ? Ca m'étonne de toi. Les faibles doivent rester avec les faibles. »

Tom me regardait avec insistance comme pour me permettre de lui répondre.

Je me levais d'un bond un couteau, qui m'avait servit à coupait mon bacon, en main.

«-Ecoute moi bien, personne ne m'as pris en pitié, et je ne suis pas ? »

Je plantais d'un coup sec le couteau.

« Redis encore une seule fois ça et se sera toi à la place de la table, pigé ?

-O…oui.Mystrey t'es yeux ils sont noirs.

-Mes yeux ont toujours étés noirs nigaud !!

-Non je veux dire tout l'intérieur de tes yeux même là ou devrais y avoir du blanc….

Je me tournais vers tom qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête les propos du serdaigle.

Toute la grande salle avait assistée à notre échange, et tous me regardaient avec crainte.

-Déguerpis !!! »

Et le perturbateur partit en courant. Je me rassis sentant toujours une multitude regard posé sur moi. Alors, comme pour me récompensé d'avoir cloué le bec au serdaigle, j'eu droit à un baiser publique totalement passionné.

C'est ainsi que tous les trois, Marcus, Jedusor et moi-même partions en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Nous prenions place, à côté pendant que le professeur parlait du moyen de faire fuir les détraqueurs.

« -Félicitations pour tout à l'heure chuchota Malfoy.

-Ce n'était rien

-En tout qu'à tu était époustouflante renchérit Tom. »

-JEDUSOR, MYSTREY faites nous donc une démonstration de vos talents puisque vous vous permettez de ne pas écoutez en cours.

-Si vous voulez. »

Je m'efforçais de gardais un visage impassible, mais je gardais un sourire narquois.

Ce fut Tom qui commença en premier :

« -Spero Partonum !!

Un nuage de fumée s'échappa de sa baguette et pris peu à peu la forme d'un basilic. Le roi des serpents, tout a fait majestueux. Lorsque ce dernier se dissipa, je pris le relais

« Spero Partonum !

Ma nuée pris la forme d'une araignée. Une veuve noire gigantesque pour être précise.

La plupart des élèves paniquèrent en apercevant un basilic et une araignée géante.


	3. Déesse du chaos et des abimes

J'étais assise pendant que les autres s'exerçaient. J'étalais mon matériel scolaire sur la table. Je fixais ma paire de ciseaux avec convoitise. Des anciens sentiments refaisaient surface. Je repensais à cette sensation de liberté que je ressentais en me mutilant. Je me détruisais certes mais cela m'apportait une telle satisfaction.

Pourtant je croyais en avoir finit avec tout cela. Il ne faut pas que je succombe à la tentation, ne jamais être faible, jamais. A moins que, rien qu'une petite coupure et j'arrêtes tout du moins jusqu'à la prochaine…

Une voix me ramena à la réalité :

« - Pourquoi ? Sans même tournais la tête je reconnus sa voix, cela ne pouvais être que Jedusor

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu regardes tes ciseaux comme ça, avec envie ?

-N'importe quoi, je ne l'ai regardais pas du tout comme cela. » Mais ça ne marchait pas, je n'avais jamais réussis à lui mentir.

-Avoues, ça te manques de te couper.

-NON, enfin oui, peut-être, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. »

Le cours touchait, le prochain ne serait que dans un quart d'heure, des aurores sont exceptionnellement venus à Poudlard une semaine pour nous apprendre un peu de bonnes techniques de duels.

Je décidais de rejoindre la salle commune pour pouvoir réfléchir et surtout éviter Tom.

Je m'assis dans le canapé ramena mes genoux contre ma poitrine et perdit mes yeux dans le vague. J'entendais des bruits de pas.

«-Anouchka qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Je croyais que tout était finis, mais je crois que ce n'était qu'illusion.

-Avec le temps ça ira mieux, tu verras… »

Il m'embrassa avant d'ajouter :

« -On va être en retard au cours des aurores !!!

-Oups !!Viens vite, en plus la salle et à l'autre bout du château »

Nous traversâmes tout poudlard en courant. Après avoir frapper nous entrâmes. Dés l'instant où nous passions la porte j'ai compris que les aurores ne nous appréciaient pas car en plus d'être serpentard nous étions en retard. Ils commencèrent à nous parler, agressivement :

«-En retard on peut dire que ça commence bien. » Je ne daignais même pas lui répondre. Je pris place à côté de tom avant de l'avoir gratifié d'un sourire sarcastique.

« Avant votre venus, nous parlions de duel, et nous demandions si deux personne étaient volontaire pour une démonstration. Vu votre retard je pense que vous y serez contraint !! En piste !!

- quel sortilèges doit on utilisé ?demanda tom perspicace.

-Tous ceux que vous connaissez sauf les impardonnables. A votre niveau vous connaissez surtout des sortilèges défensifs. »

C'est mal nous connaître que de dire ça pensai-je.

Avant de nous levait Tom me chuchota :

« Envie de pimenter le tout ?

-comment ?

-N'utilisons que des sortilèges d'attaques ou de magie sans baguette.

-bonne idée »

Une fois en place, nous nous saluions avant de commencer.Tom fut le plus rapide de nous deux :

« Serpent sortia ! » Un superbe anaconda jaillit de sa baguette.Il rampait lentement vers moi. Pour la première fois j'essayais de contrôler ma puissance. Je fermais les yeux. Fis le vide total dans mon esprit. Quand je les rouvris ils étaient entièrement noirs. J'étais dans un état second comme si le pouvoir avait pris le dessus sur moi. Je tendis la main vers le serpent, et quand je la fermais, le boa explosa, projettent des morceaux de chairs partout dans son sillage.

Le visage de mon adversaire se ferma, il se concentrait.

Je devinais qu'un combat de magie sans baguette s'annonçait.

Il leva les bras, et tous les chaises inoccupées, c'est-à-dire une bonne dizaine, volèrent et vinrent se projetaient sur moi. J'en fis implosais la majorité malgré tout, deux m'arrivèrent dessus. J'avais un bout de bois coincé dans la jambe, mon nez et ma lèvre inférieure saignaient, tous comme mes yeux mais pour une toute autre raison.

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers la classe puis, tous les ciseaux que les élèves possédaient présentement, foncèrent droit sur Jedusor.

Il repoussa la trajectoire de certains, néanmoins une paire de ciseau restait enfoncé dans son bras !

« STOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP ! » Un des aurores venait de s'égosillait totalement paniqué.

-« vous êtes fous ma paroles !!! A l'infirmerie !! Tout de suite !!! »

Tom arracha d'un coup sec son l'objet en métal planté dans son bras. Pendant ce temps je reprenais mes esprits et ma couleur de yeux normale.

Il me proposa de m'appuyer sur lui pour aller à l'infirmerie. J'acceptai avec joie car j'avais du mal à me tenir debout avec un pieu enfoncer dans la jambe. Je titubais.

En nous voyant ainsi j'ai vraiment cru que l'infirmière allait faire une crise cardiaque.

« Par merlin, mes pauvres enfants, mais que vous est-il arrivé ? »

Nous nous regardions longuement avant de pouffer de rire :

« -Un duel madame, un duel !

-Duel ou pas vous resterez ici jusqu'à demain matin. Vous irez tout au fond là bas, personne ne viendra vous déranger, vous pourrez vous rétablir sans perturbations. »

Elle fit un bandage à Tom et moi-même, après m'avoir extraie le morceau de bois, et nous administra une potion cicatrisante.Puis elle partit a l'autre bout de la salle s'occupait de nouveau blessés qui revenaient d'un cours de potion me semble-t-il.

« -Beau duel complimentai-je

-Tu n'étais pas mal non plus me répondit-il »

Un long silence s'installa.Je songeais au partonus de Tom, un basilic.Une idée m'effleura l'esprit et je me résolus à lui en faire part.

« -Je me demandai quelque chose.

-parle…

-En voyant ton partonus je me suis posée des questions. Tom répond sincèrement est-ce toi l'héritier de serpentard, qui, l'an dernier a tué myrtille ?

-Tu es intelligente… Oui c'est bien moi

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. L'homme que j'aimais était un meurtrier.Etrangement je ne ressentais pas de la peur, non, c'était autre chose, une profonde admiration.

« -Est-ce que cela vas changer quelque chose ? Questionna-t-il

-Oui, tout à changer », et avant qu'il ne puisse parler je m'empressai d'ajouter, « apprends moi a devenir comme toi ! »

Il restait concerné devant mon aveu mais repris :

« -Je vais d'abord te révélais qui tu es vraiment, tu viens de prouver que tu es digne de ma confiance…

Le jour où je t'ai vu revenir les yeux ensanglantés, je me suis posé des questions, mais lors de ta confrontation avec le serdaigle tout c'est éclairé. Cela ne pouvait signifiait qu'une seule chose.

Tu es une personne très spéciale, de toute l'histoire de l'humanité il n'en naît qu'une, une seule et unique.

Tu ne connaît pas tous tes pouvoirs, en effet, tu peux influer sur la météo : tu peux aussi bien faire régner un soleil radieux que déclarer une tempête effroyable, tu contrôles les quatre éléments, tu peux faire exploser ce que tu veux et bien d'autres encore.

Te souviens tu de cette vieille légende qui disait : « lorsque elle arriverait, la fin serait proche, elle n'est que souffrance, sa puissance est apocalyptique, son deuxième nom est destruction. »

-Mais ce n'est qu'une ancienne légende !

-Non Anouchka, tu es la déesse du chaos et des abîmes.

-Je ne… mais ça ne se peux pas, je,je »

C'est ce moment que choisit l'infirmière pour venir et nous donnait nos potions de sommeil.Tom but la sienne et tombait telle une masse.Avant d'ingurgiter ma mixture l'infirmière me fit un grand sourire maternelle et me dit :

« - Je suis heureuse de voir que tu ailles mieux, je n'aurais jamais cru que Jedusor puisse avoir une bonne influence sur toi »

J'absorba ma potion, ma dernier pensée fut : je n'ai guéris que pour mieux souffrir.

A mon réveil Tom était déjà debout, il avait l'air de m'attendre.

« Bien dormir ? Demandai-je

-oui j'ai réfléchi à quelques choses, sortons vite d'ici que je t'explique. »

Une fois arrivaient dans nos appartements il m'expliqua :

«- Comme tu dois sûrement le savoir il existe un rituel de magie noir qui permet la mise en commun d'un pouvoir au choix.

Je te propose de mettre en commun mon don de fourchelang et ton pouvoir explosion. Ce rite permet aussi de savoir quand l'un de nous de deux est en danger l'autre le sent tout de suite»

Je souhaitais devenir fourchelang, mais partager un de mes dons me laissait réticente. Mais je ne pouvais rien lui refusais. J'acceptais donc.

Quelques minutes plus tard il revint accompagné d'un petit bol et d'un couteau. Ce rituel ce faisait par le sang.

Il commença le premier en s'entailla profondément l'intérieur de la main. L'hémoglobine remplit un peu moins de la moitié du récipient. Je pris a mon tour le couteau et me trancha l'avant-bras, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Tom amena le bol jusqu'à ses lèvres et en but le demi. Je le pris et le finit jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ce goût ne me déplaisait pas au contraire. Et quel ne fut mon plaisir quand Tom vient m'embrasser, un baiser divin, le goût de nos sangs mélangeaient le rendait exquis.

Je sentis une puissance m'envahir, me faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Quand tout redevint normal Jedusor essuya un peu de sang qui avait coulé sur ma lèvre inférieur.

La déesse du chaos et l'héritier de serpentard venaient de s'unir, de quoi en faire frémir plus d'un…


	4. bal et jalousie

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, même si elles sont peu nombreuses elles me font plaisir. Et pou Bunny Anoushka Kalika Arwen qui disait : « Accepte les review anonymes comme Ã§a t'en auras vien plus »Comment fait ton pour les accepter ? désolé chuis une pas douée lol !

Bon bah voila la suite

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Curieuse de voir ce que l'on ressentait lorsque que l'on parlait le fourchelangue je demandai d'une voix tremblante d'enthousiasme :  
« On fait un essai ?  
- Si tu veux ! Serpensortia!!  
Un magnifique cobra noir s'en échappa, je le regardais ses yeux jaunes, il était magnifique.  
-Viens à moi… » un long sifflement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Et ce qui me surprit le plus fut que le serpent me répondit :  
« Bien maîtresse…me dit il. »  
Il vient ramper le long du bras que je lui présentais pour remontais le long de mon cou et s'y enrouler.  
Je le caressais machinalement tout en adressant la parole à Tom :  
« -A toi, pour faire exploser certains objets, concentre toi bien, il faut que tu le fixe. »  
Il appliqua mes explications à la lettre, et un vase vola en éclats.  
Il s'approcha lentement de moi, alors qu'il allait poser sa main sur mon épaule, le serpent découvrit ses dents et prêt à mordre siffla :  
-Ne t'apprrochhhe passss »  
A croire que ce dernier voulait me protéger de quelles conques menaces. Tom lui répondit dans la même langue :  
-Calmes toi ! » Le cobra eu l'air surprit mais se laissa glisser le long de moi pour arriver au sol.  
« -Tu es déjà l'amie des serpents, me complimenta le deuxième fourchelangue présent. »  
Je lui fis un timide sourire avant de bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
« -Bon je crois que je vais aller dormir bonne nuit  
- fait de beaux rêves »  
Je m'assoupis, réellement exténuée.

Ce fut Tom qui me tira de mon sommeil, à 11heures, inquiet.  
- Anouchka réveille toi !!Dumbledore veux te voir.  
Qu'est ce que se simple professeur de métamorphose pouvait bien me vouloir.

J'y allais sans protester, cette nouvelle m'avait totalement réveillée. Et si il était au courant pour le rituel ? Non impossible, c'est tout bonnement impossible.Mais une petite vois dans ma tête me souffla qu'il en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le dire.

Arrivée devant une porte en bois massif, je frappai :  
« -entrez   
-Vous vouliez me voir ?  
- Oui, je t'attendais.  
-Pourquoi donc ?  
- Ne sois pas si pressée, c'est bien la jeunesse ça. Tu prendras bien du thé ? »

Ayant horreur de cette substance je répondis par la négative.  
-Allais droit au but m'impatientais-je  
-Des petits gâteaux ? »

Je le foudroyais du regard.

« -Bien, bien, je voudrais aborder deux choses avec toi. La première étant ton duel avec des aurores. Monsieur Dippet, le directeur, est convaincue que cela est dur à l'excitation du moment, une surdose d'adrénaline.  
Mais je n'en pense pas moins. Une telle démonstrations de tes pouvoirs quelques peu supérieurs à la normale pourrais t'attirer des ennuis. »

Je me sentis mal à l'aise, il savait plus de choses que je ne voulais me l'avouer. Mais, par précautions je préférais nier :  
« Mes pouvoirs ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-Et moi je crois plutôt, que nous savons tous deux de quoi je parle.

-Admettons que vous avez raison, et alors ?

-Sache que la prochaine fois que tu te sers de tes pouvoirs de la sorte en public, je m'arrangerai pour que tu sois expressément expulsée. Donc plus d'explosion, de sang, de chaises qui volent…

-…C'étaient Tom les chaises qui volent M'sieur, moi c'était les ciseaux, coupai-je.

-Tu as très bien compris, au prochain faux pas je serais intransigeant. »

Ses yeux avaient perdus leurs habituelle éclat malicieux pour faire place à un air sévère que je ne lui connaissait pas.Par conséquent je préférais obtempérer :  
« -Oui monsieur.

-Je tenais aussi à te mettre en garde contre monsieur Jedusor. J'ai pu remarquer un rapprochement entre vous deux, et fais attention c'est un manipulateur. »

J'étais complètement outrée, de quel droit pouvait-il affirmer pareilles choses. Il ne le connaissait même pas. Je répondis froidement :

« -Je vous remercie mais je me passerai de vos conseils. Puis-je me retirer ?

-Oui mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis. « 

Enervée, je claquai la porte le plus fort possible espérant que le vacarme causé me calmerait.

Ce vieux fou m'avait fait perdre une heure et mon estomac criait famine, je me rendis directement à la grande salle.  
Tom étant déjà présent je m'assis à côté de lui. C'est alors que je remarquais que notre directeur entamait un discours.  
« -Mes chers enfants, un bal sera organiser pour fêter la Saint Valentin.  
Le bal ce déroulera le soir même de ce jour si spécial. Je comptes sur vous pour que tous se passe à merveilles.Amusez vous bien. »

Totalement lamentable, c'est une façon détournée de tenter de nous faire oublier les ravages que le puissant mage Grindelwald cause.  
A en voir l'excitation présente je peux en déduire que tous sont tombés dans le panneau.

De plus cette fête étant d'en moins d'une semaine, on peux facilement penser que cette décision a été prise prématurément.

Les jours suivants, presque que toutes les serpentards ont proposés à tom d'être leur cavalier. Il a toujours refusé, sûrement pas assez bien pour elle.

Je devais l'avouer, je n'osais pas tenter ma chance, car depuis notre transfert de deux de nos pouvoirs, il m'ignore totalement.  
Je lui suis inutile. Je n'étais sûrement qu'un jouet.

Après le cours de potion, où mon chaudron a faillit exploser, araminta meliflua, une superbe fille de mon âge, a demandé à Tom de l'accompagner pour ce maudit bal, cette fois-ci il a accepté.

Cela ne m'étonne guère, elle est grande, élancée, blonde et possède de magnifiques yeux bleus.

Bref, elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Elle ressemble à un ange, et moi je ressemble plus à un démon. Je dois l'avouer, je suis jalouse, dérisoire n'est ce pas ? Pour moi la déesse du chaos et des abîmes je ressentais un sentiment tout à fait primaire.

Quoi qu'il en soit quand j'ai entendu son accord, je me suis renfermée dans ce mutisme dont je croyais être sorti. Je ne parlais plus. J'avais raison depuis le début ma vie n'est que souffrance. Elle ne peut plus rien m'apportais.  
Tandis que tom et Araminta se courtisaient, je m'exerçais enfermée dans ma chambre. J'essayais d'acquérir le plus de puissance possible, loin des yeux de Dumbledore.  
Je ne voulais plus être moi, c'était tellement dur, je voulais juste que le pouvoir prenne le contrôle de mon corps comme lors du duel. Je voulais simplement oublier tout le mal qui m'a été fait.  
Je m'agenouiller en face de ma table de chevet, ouvrit l'écrin en velours qui contenait ma dague. Je la pris dans mes mains et la serrai tellement que du sang coulait. J'amenais lentement ma main gauche à mes lèvres et goûtais à ce liquide écarlate, entre deux sanglots. Je fermais les yeux pour sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Le jour de la saint Valentin venu rien n'avait changée.Toutes les filles, avaient revêtues des robes roses, blanches ou argentées.

Pour ma part j'avais optée pour une robe noire à corset. Cette robe d'un style presque médiévale m'allait, je dois l'avouer plutôt bien. Mon maquillage sombre, s'accordait très bien avec ma peau pâle.

Parmis toutes ces couleurs acidulées, je faisais exception.

C'est en plein cœur de la fête, à l'intérieur de la grande salle, que je trouvais Tom et Araminta, dansant un slow plutôt serré.

Je leurs lançai un regard dédaigneux. Mais à l'intérieur de moi je me sentais complètement décomposée.

Je vis le serdaigle, avec le quel j'avais précédemment eu une confrontation, se dirigeait vers moi.

Il m'attrapa le bras tout en disant :

« Alors comme ça ton cher ami, t'as laissé tomber ! Allez viens dans un coin tranquille avec moi, viens…

-lâche moi abruti !! »

Il resserra sa prise :  
« Et tu vas me faire quoi ? On m'a dit que tu ne pouvais plus te servir de tes pouvoirs. Tu m'as bien ridiculisé l'autre jour. Je vais te faire payer… me dit-il tout en descendant sa main sur ma cuisse.

-je ne peux peut-être plus me servir de mes pouvoirs mais je peux toujours faire ça »  
Je lui décochais un coup de poing dans le nez avant de m'enfuir en courant le plus loin possible.

Dans ma course, je réussis à prendre un couteau, qui devait servir originellement à découper un gâteau, pour me défendre.

J'arrivai dans le parc, blanchit par la neige. Le serdaigle avait abandonné sa poursuite.

Comme hypnotisée par ce manteau blanc, je me mis à penser qu'il devrait être des plus confortable pour m'endormir, sans jamais me réveiller… 

Eclairée par le claire de lune je m'étendis sur le dos, ma robe se mouillant au contact de la neige.

Je me fis quelques coupures sur les avant-bras, juste assez profonde pour tâcher la neige.  
Je voulais que se soit le froid qui ait raison de moi. Une de mes nombreuses lubies.

C'est ainsi qu'un couple en quête d'un endroit paisible me trouva. Ils s'égosillèrent et repartir en direction de la grande salle.

Je m'en moquais bien, j'avais perdue la notion du temps, mais une chose et sur je tremblais et grelottais de froid.

Je vis alors quelqu'un de plutôt grand s'avançait vers moi, ce satané couple avait du mettre tout le monde au courant.

Cette silhouette m'était familière, mais, impossible de réfléchir correctement. Bientôt, je pus distinguer le visage de mon « sauveur ». C'était Tom.Il me dit juste :  
« Deux 6eme année, ont mis au courant la grande salle de ton état, viens sinon Dumbledore te trouvera et tu devra répondre à ses questions. »

Honteuse d'être vu ainsi j'essayais de me relever mais en vain. J'étais beaucoup trop gelée, à chaque tentative je retombais lourdement dans la neige.

Il enleva sa cape et m'emmitoufla à l'intérieur. Puis, il me porta jusqu'à notre calle commune. En chemin nous croisâmes ma rivale, dont je pus remarquer les yeux gonflés et rougis par des larmes. Tom ne lui accorda même pas un regard, que c'était-il donc passé ?

Après avoir passé la porte, éclairé par le feu crépitant, il essaya de me poser à terre convaincue que j'étais suffisamment réchauffé pour tenir debout sans aide.

Malgré tout je m'écroulais sur le sol emportant Tom dans ma chute par la même occasion. J'avais le dos contre le sol, et l'héritier de serpentard était couché sur moi.

Le feu ardent quitta la cheminée pour former un cercle autour de nous. Il déposa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes, nos langues se cherchant, s'entrecroisant.  
Sans rompre le baiser il fit glisser ses mains sous ma robe.

C'est dans cette position plus que compromettante, le feu nous entourant toujours, symbole de cet ardent désire qui nous tiraillait, que quelqu'un entra.

Seul les professeurs avaient notre mot de passe. JE ne me trompais pas puisque je vis dumbledore, le visage inquiet dans l'embrasure :  
« Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé Anouch… »

Il se stoppa net nous voyant ainsi.  
Le feu s'éteignait tout de suite, et Tom se releva d'un bond. Complètement réchauffé, je fis de même, remettant les pans de ma robe en place.


	5. Rapprochement et démonstration

Merci beaucoup à Bunny Anoushka Kalika Arwen et Ashlee77 pour leurs Reviews.

« -Nous vous cherchions Anouchka.

-Il ne fallait pas s'en faire, je l'avais retrouvée répondit le préfet en chef d'une voix méprisante.

-Et, peut-on savoir ce que tu faisais allonger dans la neige et entourer de sang, comme le disait  
Si bien c'est deux poutsouffles ?

-Je me rafraîchissez ?tentais-je

-Anouchka n'à aucun compte à vous rendre de toute manière répliqua Tom.

-Je ne crois pas mettre adressez à toi.

-Et qu'étiez vous entrain de faire ? Tu me déçois, énormément, j'aurais cru que tu aurais pris note de mes conseils mais non.

-Mais on ne faisait rien… enfin rien de mal…. »Je murmurais la dernière partie de la phrase.

Pour toute réponse mon professeur de métamorphose m'envoya un regard glacé qui me donnait encore la chair de poule, et, il sortit expressément.

Mais après tout je n'avais rien à me reprocher, j'agis comme bon me semble. Puis, je regardais Tom et lui posait la question qui me hantait :

« -Pourquoi ?

-pourquoi quoi ?

-pourquoi tu as passé tout ton temps avec Araminta ? Pourquoi tu es allé au bal avec elle ? Pourquoi je ne comprends plus rien ? Pourquoi avec toi, tout fait si mal ? Pourquoi…. » Tout en gémissant, je tambourinais son torse de mes poings, mais ne possédant qu'une force physique plutôt restreinte, cela n'aurait pas pu le blesser.

Une fois calmée, je rencontrais son regard. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya mes joues.

« Tout d'abord si j'étais avec Araminta, c'était juste pour voir ce qu'elle valait. Rien de sérieux, et puis tu ne m'avais rien demandé pour le bal... »  
Je baissais les yeux ,confuse j'ajoutais faiblement :

« -Je…je n'ai pas osée.Mais comment tu as su où j'étais avant les autres ?

- Tu oublies le rituel, j'ai tout de suite sentit que tu étais en danger.

- Ah…

- Oh fait très jolie robe.

- Merci, tu sais, je comprends que tu es préféré Araminta a moi, elle est tellement belle.  
- Mais pas aussi puissante que toi. » Il rajouta d'un ton malicieux : « Et puis, j'ai toujours préféré les brunes. »

J'éclatais de rire. Puis, un long silence fit son apparition. Aucun de nous deux ne parlait, se contentant de regardait l'autre.

Je me sentais légèrement gênée d'être dévisagée ainsi, c'était comme si il essayait de lire au plus profond de mes pensées.

J'humectais légèrement mes lèvres avant de me perdre dans la contemplation des prunelles de Tom.

« Bon bah je vais y aller murmurais-je »

Il me retint solidement par le bras. Je regardais fixement le sol. Il me releva le menton, je croisais son regard, pendant un instant j'aurais cru pouvoir y percevoir une once de désir.

Il rapprocha son visage du mien avant d'ajouter :

« -je crois qu'on avait commencé quelque chose avant d'être interrompu. »

Je fis un sourire quelque peu crispé.

Il jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux d'un noir profond.

Après avoir repoussé ma chevelure par dessus mon épaule, il parsema mon coup de furtifs baisers.

Il me porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il me déposa sur son lit. Les draps étaient d'un vert typique serpentard tous comme les murs d'ailleurs.

Il m'enlaça et, se rapprocha de moi. Je pus constater qu'il était torse nu. C'était la deuxième fois que je le voyais ainsi. Il m'embrassa très lentement. Mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls, j'étais si fatiguée. Je déposais ma tête sur son torse. Je me sentais tellement bien dans ses bras, tellement vivante. Me voyant exténuée il me murmurera à l'oreille un brin espiègle :  
« Je crois qu'on continuera ça demain »  
C'est dans cette chaleur réconfortante que je m'endormis.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un rayon de soleil me tira de mon sommeil. C'est en regardant avec attention autour de moi que je me souvenais où je m'étais endormie et avec qui.

Tom avait laissé son bras autour de ma taille. Il dormait encore, il avait l'air si calme, si serein. J'approchais ma main de ses cheveux mais toujours très lentement pour ne pas le réveiller. Sa main saisit subitement mon poignet et il ouvrit les yeux.

Surprise j'eus un mouvement de recul. Profitant de sa prise sur mon avant bras, il me ramena brusquement contre lui, réduisant ainsi l'espace entre nos deux corps à néant.

«- Bonjour… me dit-il, Bien dormit ?

-On ne peut mieux »

Il m'approcha encore plus de lui  
Peu habituée à ce genre de situation, je me mordillais nerveusement la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Tom essuya l'hémoglobine avec son pouce. Il amena ce dernier jusqu'à sa bouche.

C'est alors que je remarquai que j'avais passé la nuit en robe de soirée.J'éclatais de rire.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, rien je viens juste de me rendre compte que j'avais toujours ma robe…

-Si il n'y a que ça, ça peut s'arranger. »

Il se pencha au dessus de moi et entreprit de défaire le lacet de mon corset. Je le repoussais tout en riant :  
« -C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Dommage…

- Bon je vais aller prendre ma douche et me changer»

J'allais me lever lorsqu'il se posta sur moi appuyé sur ces bras. Dominée, je ne pouvais plus faire grand-chose :

«- Allez laisse moi.

- Juste après ça »

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de mes hanches, et, m'embrassa langoureusement. Puis il déposa une traînée de baiser le long de mon coup, m'arrachant un petit gémissement.

Satisfait, il se décala et déclara :

« -Maintenant tu peux y aller »

Mais actuellement, il venait de me retirer toute envie de partir. A contre cœur je pris la direction de la salle de bain.

Après mettre dévêtue je rentrais dans la douche. L'eau chaude qui glissait sur mon corps me fit le plus grand bien.

Lorsque j'en sortis, j'essorais mes cheveux, et, enfilais mon habituel peignoir noir.  
En passant la porte, je sentis quelqu'un me plaquer contre le mur. L'héritier de serpentard fit glisser sa jambe entre les miennes.  
« -Bouges Tom faut que j'ailles m'habiller et… »  
Il me coupa dans ma parole par un baiser d'une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. Lorsqu'il le rompit je l'interrogeais :

«-Pourquoi tu joues avec moi, tu sais je… »  
Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.  
Il saisit mon visage entre ses mains et vint déposait ces lèvres sur les miennes.Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Les murs tremblaient dangereusement.  
Il s'arrêta:  
« -Pour ça… »Murmura-t-il tout en touchant le mur vibrant.   
Sur ce il s'en alla.

Tout en m'habillant je repensais à tout ce qui c'était passé.  
Pour résumé, si je ne serais pas la déesse du chaos et des abîmes, je ne serais rien pour lui. Mais dans mon malheur je me songeais que c'était mieux que de ne pas exister.  
Je croyais être victime d'un futile proverbe : l'amour rend aveugle.  
Je descendis dans le parc. Rien de telle qu'une promenade pour y voir plus claire.C'est ainsi que, seule, je marchais dans la neige.

Je sentis une main se serrai autour de mon coup, m'empêchant de respirer.  
« -Tu m'as échappé une fois mais pas deux… »  
C'est encore ce maudit serdaigle. Je me débattais furieusement. Rien n'y faisait, j'étais en suspension. Il me levait du sol rien que par la pression qu'il exerçait sur ma gorge.  
Je plantais mes ongles dans son poigner espérant ainsi lui faire desserrer sa prise. Cela ne changea rien.

Je revoyais Dumbledore me menacer d'exclusion si j'utilisais mes pouvoirs. Je ne devais pas prendre un tel risque, mais, parallèlement je risquais ma vie.

Je fis mon choix.

Ma colère augmentait de plus en plus, je ne pouvais pas mourir comme cela. Le ciel se couvrait, on pouvait entendre distinctement le tonnerre. La pluie tombait à fortes averses, les flots du lac s'agitaient dangereusement.La foudre tomba non loin de nous. Je m'élevais dans le ciel. A chaque clignement de mes yeux entièrement noirs la tempête redoublait.  
J'ouvrais les bras en croix, mes cheveux se soulevaient à chaque bourrasque de vent aussi nombreuse soit elle.  
Je sentais le pouvoir qui coulait dans mes veines, je me délectais de cette sensation.

Des ronces poussèrent de la terre pour venir se plantaient dans les jambes de mon agresseur. Je le regardais avec amusement.Je l'entendais crier à chaque piquant enfoncée dans sa chair.  
« -PITIE, ARETE !!

-Sache que la déesse du chaos n'a aucune pitié et encore moins pour les misérables dans ton genre ! »

Je claquais des mains, chaque écharde et épine explosèrent ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa douleur.

« - Ceci n'est qu'un avertissement, parle de qui t'as fait ça et tu peux dire adieu à la vie.Dumbledore ne me fait pas peur. »   
L'un après l'autre mes pieds retrouvèrent la terre ferme. Des lors que je fus sur le sol, le chaos dont j'étais la cause cessa.

Tout redevint à peu prés normal. Les jambes ensanglantaient le serdaigle tituba, boita et rampa jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

En rentrant dans le château je vis l'héritier de serpentard applaudir. Il avait assisté à la scène depuis le début.

« -Bravo, tout a fait splendide. A toi seul tu représentes un fléau des plus importants pour l'humanité.

- Puis-je te rappeler que toi aussi…

- Soit. Quoi qu'il en soit c'était tout de même risqué avec le vieux fou dans les parages !

- Je te l'accorde mais je me suis tellement amusé que cela valait le coup. »


End file.
